


Just Breathe

by animehead



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Barnaby doesn't mind Kotetsu wraps his fingers around his neck. In fact, he kind of likes it... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

Kotetsu still remembers their first experiment with rough sex. Well, particularly, he remembers Barnaby demanding that Kotetsu fuck him  _harder_. He also remembers that Barnaby had emphasized his point with a very sudden, very shocking,  _slap_  to Kotetsu’s face, leaving the older man stunned and surprisingly turned on. 

Every now and then, Kotetsu’s mortified when he thinks about his actions that resulted from that slap. Much of what he was feeling back then is a blur, but he distinctly remembers the feeling of humiliation. But he can clearly recall how pale and warm Barnaby’s neck had been when he wrapped his fingers around it, how muscles tensed and strained against his fingertips, and how Barnaby’s eyes reddened and filled with tears.

_He definitely remembers those tears._

Kotetsu had stopped then, yanked his hand away from Barnaby’s neck as if it burned him. He’d put his hand over his mouth, eyes wide, apologizing over and over again and prepared for Barnaby to dismiss him, to forget all that they were and what they would become.  In those brief seconds, he’d already begun to imagine his life without Barnaby and the thought left him on the verge of tears. 

If that wasn’t enough, Barnaby had yet to say  _anything_. But when he finally did, it hadn’t been what Kotetsu was expecting at all. 

_“Kotetsu, do that again.”_

Fast forward several months where Kotetsu has “ _done that again”_  many times already. In fact, he’s doing it right now. Tanned fingers squeezing around Barnaby’s strong neck as he slams into his perfectly lithe body. Barnaby’s oxygen supply is steadily decreasing, but he still ruts against Kotetsu, using the desk below him as leverage to deepen each thrust. 

His face, as well as his eyes, are both startlingly red, though not as red as the blood that drips from Kotetsu’s wrist where Barnaby has clawed at it like a frighten animal defending itself. Kotetsu growls and whispers vulgar words into Barnaby’s ear while using his other hand to loosely grip Barnaby’s cock, pumping it with long, languid strokes—a complete contrast to how tightly he squeezes Barnaby’s neck. 

It isn’t long until Barnaby cums, hips jerking roughly against Kotetsu. Kotetsu swears when Barnaby practically shreds his wrist with those perfectly manicured fingernails. The stinging pain is enough to make him follow suit and he cums,  _hard_ , into the body convulsing beneath him. 

There’s a slight ache in Kotetsu’s fingers when he removes his hand from Barnaby’s neck, but he ignores it and opts to focus on the way Barnaby’s gasps for air. The vibrations from his quivering thighs are enough to bow Kotetsu over, hands gripping at well-toned thighs as his body attempts to force another orgasm from him. 

“A-Are you okay?” Barnaby asks, which is ridiculous considering that  _he_  was the one moments away from death just a few minutes ago. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Kotetsu replies. He’s completely spent now, but he doesn’t pull out right away. In all honesty, he sort of likes how it feels when his cock grows flaccid enough to slip out of Barnaby on its own. 

Barnaby’s breathing is still rather harsh, but it’s on its way to evening out. “I’m fine, but I think I’m lying on top of something. Whatever it is it’s digging into my back.”

Kotetsu snickers. “I don’t think that’s what most people worry about after being strangled half to death, Bunny.”

“I’m not most people, Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu gently lowers Barnaby’s legs so that they dangle from the desk. Standing upright, he finally allows himself to both stretch and massage his fingers. “Yeah, don’t I know it.” 

“Good. Never forget it.”

“I won’t,” Kotetsu says. “Just like I haven’t forgotten that slap.” He extends an arm out to Barnaby.

Barnaby rolls his eyes and reaches out to grab a hold of Kotetsu’s hand. He uses it to steady himself and sits up. “Oh, and I take it you’ve never suddenly slapped someone?”

Kotetsu blushes at that and silently wonders if Barnaby will  _ever_ let that go. 


End file.
